The Final Verdict
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: TaiSora MattOC IzzyOC MimiOC Who would have thought that going to summer camp could lead up to the greatest and biggest adventure of your life? Is this also a trial to find your true self? This will be the most difficult journey for the digidestined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon which also includes Lunamon, Dracomon and the evolutions. I do own Riley and Mana.

RAFG: okay, this I believe is my first published digimon story. Takes place in seasn one, however it does follow the seasn one plot, I have some of my own ideas tied into to it. Eventually there will be a third OC but much much later on. Each chapter is about a episode. So there are about 54 episodes in season one so there will be at least 54 chapter including my own plotline additions.

**Quick Note:**

(Joe is still the oldest)

Mana: 12 (Same age as Matt, Tai and Sora)

Riley: 11 (Same age as Izzy, Mimi)

(T.K and Kari are still the youngest)

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Judgment on one's true self relies not on their appearance but on their strongest personality trait. From there we can decide on the final verdict. One's responses to certain situations reveal this aspect.**

"Mana, you would never believe what's happening outside!" Mana's lifelong neighbor and closet friend shouted racing inside the camp cabin.

Mana, not even removing her caramel eyes from the pages of her current book _Sophie's World_, she inquired impassively "Oh? What's happening outside?"

Normally Mana could handle her friend's outlandish and spontaneously actions, but she could not help but let out an exasperated sigh as she was suddenly jerked up from her nice cozy seat in the corner; and dragged as if she was nothing more than a rag doll to the outside of the cabin by Riley. Although Riley was only a year younger than Mana, he was far stronger than her, and his love for tennis is what gave him the strength. While being dragged by her right elbow to the outside world, Mana folded the corner of the page in her book so she would not lose her place and the slipping the book in her messenger bag that was by the door, which she grabbed as she was yanked outside.

A sudden chill went down her spine as she involuntarily shivered from the sudden change in temperature. All annoyance with Riley faded away as she glanced at the sight outside of camp. "Riley," she started, as Riley anxiously glanced at her reaction. "this is a surprise, snow in July? I heard of _Christmas in July _but this is taking it to the extreme. Amazing… it was only 80 degrees this morning…" She was at a loss for words, and Riley picked up on it. He grinned at his speechless friend who kept her usual expression that some would claim _is_ impassive or serious, but to him she was calmly amazed at the sight before her. He spent his life as her neighbor and best friend, he knew Mana and understood her unlike ever other. Her speechless was proof she was taken aback.

"An aurora…? Mana, look!" Riley pointed to seven other camp members where an aurora was forming, and nine objects crashed into the ground before each of them. Picking the small objects up, Riley glanced at Mana who was in total awe and in amidst of that awe was confusion.

"Everything we know is obsolete compared to the universe of what we don't know…" The only response he got from, his good friend was a philosophical mutter that showed her open-minded personality. That was the last thing he heard before things went black in hers and his world.

* * *

Mana waited patiently with a small smile on her face as she waited for her friend to wake up to see his small little creature that has been "waiting" for him. The small green creature that vaguely reminded her of a green seahorse hovered over the unconscious Riley. She looked down to her quiet partner that was shaped like a lilac water drop that rested in her arms. "What are you two exactly, Moonmon?" Mana softly asked the creatures, she was past surprised, and she was still taking in all of this information. She, in a way, was glad Riley was still unconscious, because if he heard her yelp as soon as she saw these small creatures he would not let her live it down. She took these few moments to get to know these little beings.

"We are Digimon, digital monsters!" The two of them chanted smiling, grunted was heard from the unconscious Riley as Mana started to smirk knowing full well what his response would be…

"Argh...what happened?" Sitting up, Riley propped himself onto a trunk of a nearby tree rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light.

Mana mentally counted down to his yelp of surprise when the green seahorse made its presence known to him. She silently laughed to herself, her shaking shoulders the only sign of her laughter. Mana grinned as she watched Babydmon chase the poor startled Riley. "Maybe we should reassure him now, huh Moonmon?" Mana asked lightly with humor in her voice as the small, light Digimon chirped its happy response.

"Riley, calm down, it's harmless. If anything it is what you should be helping seeing as these little darlings will help us survive." Mana spoke assertively making her known in the shade of the towering forest trees. "These things are Digimon, and apparently they've been waiting for us, huh Moonmon?"

"Yea! Babydmon and I had to travel a bit farther from the group to find you two!" The lilac Digimon chirped in her two cents worth at Riley.

"I'm Babydmon, your partner! That's Moonmon, Mana's partner!" The seahorse hovered in front of Riley who looked over at Mana who still held onto Moonmon.

"I take it your just gonna go along with it, huh?" He questioned receiving an expression he knew all to well. "DON'T GVIE ME THAT LOOK!" He shouted blushing, as her look hardened. Sighing he grabbed a hold of Babydmon, and looked at it.

"You said something about a group. Who's this group?" Riley asked making Mana smile at him as Babydmon excitedly reply.

"The other Digimon waiting!" Before Mana could add her suggestion a loud roar was heard as screaming soon followed. Riley and Mana quickly looked towards the center of the forest where the roar was heard, freezing their movement till they were sure if they needed to move. Rumbling was heard as tree tops were flying in all directions, and eventually the seven camp members emerged with their Digimon being chased by a giant red beetle-like Digimon.

Riley immediately took off running while Mana started at a slower rate, however, she thought of a different plan. She stepped back and hid deeper in the shade and waited till the Digimon passed, and chased it from behind. "Moonmon, do you know of a way to fight it off?" Mana asked, in such a calm assertive voice it could've been quite frightening, especially in this situation.

"No, but maybe if I digivole with the others!" Moonmon suggested.

"Are you sure? I'm going to trust you, Moonmon! We have to help Riley and the others!" Mana exclaimed as she release Moonmon the same time he other Digimon wiggled out of their human companion's arms.

"Be careful Moonmon!" Mana shouted as Moonmon and the other eight Digimon glowed and transformed into larger Digimon that was probably half their sizes now. As Moonmon, or what was now a different Digimon, attacked the rear of the red giant beetle, Mana snuck off to the rest of the gang were Riley was.

"Mana! You're okay!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yes, I had followed behind to do a rear attack." Mana watched as the large red Digimon was thrown back into the forest by the nine Digimon.

"We did it! Mana your plan helped!" The different looking Moonmon exclaimed hopping towards Mana.

"Plan?!" One of the other camp members, Mana vaguely remember, exclaimed as his orange dinosaur Digimon ran up to him.

"Rear-end strike. Like an ambush, however I was able to hide in the shade of the trees and chase from behind since it was distracted by you all. I was only able to do by chance." Mana simply stated as Riley sighed and looked at his teal-green dragon with its rough red wings.

"You did great!" Riley exclaimed hugging his Digimon, but as soon as he did the giant red dangerous Digimon emerge again and struck the ground with its horn, breaking off the side of the cliff they were on into the river.

* * *

That's Chapter One! Thank You! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon including Lunamon, and Dracomon. I only own Riley and Mana so far.

This is Chapter two, during "Episode Two: Birth of Greymon". This took a lot longer than chapter one, but I got it done. There are some notes I would like to point out at the end. Thank You! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Mana held tightly onto her Digimon as everyone was falling, Joe's Digimon, brought up a school of fish to catch everyone once they reached the surface of the water. "Whew that was close!" Riley said letting out a sigh of relief. However, the waves caused by the falling of rocks sent strong waves pushing the raft of fish along the river till they fell onto the river banks. Straighten her messenger bag, Mana stood as she looked over to her Digimon.

"You're not called Moonmon anymore, are you?"

"Nope! Thanks to you I digivolved to Lunamon. This is what I'm usually known as!" The pink and lilac four eared rabbit-like Digimon replied.

"Call me Dracomon from now on Riley!" Riley grinned and gave a thumbs up to his partner.

"Hey, your Mana and Riley right? I'm Tai!" Mana took in the name and face of the brown haired goggle headed boy from camp. Mana only blinked as she stared at him as Riley took his cue to socialize.

Mana, however, took this chance to study each of the other camp members that were dragged into this world. Slowly names and faces were coming together in her memory banks. "Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, T.K Takaishi younger brother of Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, and Tai Kamiya." Mana rehearsed from her memory as Riley looked at her agape.

"And you say you have terrible memory! Bah!" Riley spat shaking her shoulders in a playful outrage of her modesty towards her abilities. "Then you go on about reaction timing when you managed to come up with basically a preemptive strike to the Kuwagamon!" Riley continued to rant shaking Mana to and fro.

"What do we do now? We can't go back, we fell from a cliff." Matt pointed out, as Riley eventually released the dizzy Mana, who took several moments to regain a steady feel of things.

"I say we wait right here! We don't know what's ahead! There could be even more dangerous Digimon ahead!" Joe added in his opinion.

"Too bad we don't have a compass, and then we could follow it…" Izzy added in his thoughts.

"I know which way is North," Izzy's Digimon, Tentomon piped in. "The opposite of South!" Groaning at Tentomon's smart-alecky attitude, Mana and Riley took hold of this situation.

"North is that way." Mana and Riley spoke simultaneously pointing in the same direction.

This was brought into everyone's attention. "Basing things of survival tact, considering the position of the sun and the shadows that way would be north. However," Riley started and turned to Mana who was staring off into the river, with Lunamon next to her trying to follow her gaze.

"We should follow the river. Rivers either led to lakes or the ocean. And seeing the currents are flowing that way, the ocean is that way. If we want to get to a lake we should go against the currents. But the ocean leads to a shore, which might lead to some shelter if not a village or settlement." Mana explained pointing downstream.

"WOW! How do you know this Mana?!" T.K asked tugging on the hem of Mana black long sleeve, brown cuffed jacket.

"It was mandatory in my lifestyle." Was her only response, and sensing the coldness in the depth of her voice, Riley jumped in, before it was obvious.

"Okay, so who thinks we should go to shore?!" Everyone but Joe agreed with Mana's idea.

Everyone held their own side conversation as Mana walked towards the back with Riley a few feet in front of her. Lunamon traveling right next to Mana's slow pace. "May I inquire why you had to know that, Mana?" Mana glanced down at her partner that now reached to a little above her knee. Picking up her partner, Mana carried Lunamon in her arms.

"Yes, after all if you're going to be my partner you need to know who I am. Only Riley knows, and soon probably Dracomon will too. The simple version is," Mana's voice softened to a whisper as she fell back a few more feet, her stare focusing straight ahead.

"Riley and I were neighbors, true. But what really brought us together was we were street rats." Mana said as Lunamon's eyes widen at this revelation. With the little time she's been with Mana she would have never suspected Mana to have lived on the streets. "Even though it may not seem like it now, Riley and I had to survive till we were found. I was actually more outgoing than him, but as the older one, I sucked it up and took the role of it. I was still naive but I slowly learned." Lunamon stared at her human companion. So she wasn't always like this? What made her change? So many questions were opened after only a few were answered. However Mana's story was cut short as telephone booths were found.

As everyone rushed towards the booths, Mana looked down at Lunamon and smiled. "Later." Was her only response as she walked towards the group. "Lunamon, earlier you all claimed that we were the only humans here, right?" Mana questioned trying to piece things together. Lunamon nodded knowing that Mana was referring to the time Biyomon stated that they were they humans around ever since they got off the raft of fish.

"If that's the case then why are we still worked up about reaching families or services?" Mana said wording her words carefully enough for it to be overlooked. Everyone stopped and looked over to the blank expression of Mana. "It obvious we are not in our world—earth. We are in another dimension practically, so shouldn't we save time and look for a way to get _back_? Or are you all in denial? Riley, what do you think?" Mana stared hard at Riley who was on the phone who nervously chuckled at her hard stare, which was actually a glare to him.

Translation: _Riley why are you even __**trying**__ to call?_ Stepping out of the booth, Riley nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I totally agree, just thought maybe it could work, huh?" He said mentally cringing at Mana's _look_.

Translation: _A spur of the moment action. Sorry._

"What are you talking about Mana? That's a ridiculous thought!" Joe shouted from inside the booth he was trying to use. Mana's hand started to twitch as Riley stepped out and motioned to Mana to talk with him privately. More than happy to get away from the others Mana left Lunamon with Dracomon near the booths while she and Riley went off to the other side of the shore.

"Hmph! You would think by now those two would learn we're all in this situation! I bet you they're not even going to help us get out of here!" Tai spat in annoyance of the two's secrecy.

As Mana and Riley reached far enough away from the others, Mana bluntly replied. "They are in denial whether they realize it or not. That or they have NO common sense." Riley only chuckled at her response but his face turned serious.

"I know that Mana, but they probably haven't had the experience like us. I know you're not proud of it, neither am I, but we should know more about survival than them. If we are in another world, which I have no doubt of, things will be different. But we know the basics. They don't. They know how to communicate and trust, unlike us." Riley commented hoping Mana caught the drift.

"We should work with them, huh?" Mana sighed as her eyes softened when she glanced from the rest of the gang to Riley. "You have a point; we'll go along with their antics even if it's meaningless…." Mana mumbled the last part with a slight frown, but heading off back to the others her small hands fixing her light brown beret.

_'What did they do to you in these three years…?' _Riley thought as he ran to catch up.

"....know that it was probably a ridiculous thought on my part, I realized that after talking it over with Riley. I'm sorry; I'll try my best to help us get back." Riley heard from Mana as he got closer. Inside he smiled at Mana's effort to work along with them. He knew she was very prideful, but he knew she would swallow that pride no matter how painful it would be, to survive.

"Don't worry about it, Mana." Sora reassured Mana, smiling. "We're trying to see what everyone has that could help us. Mostly food; I only have bandages, just a small emergency medical kit…" Sora briefly explained to Mana and Riley catching them up a bit to what was going on now.

"I only have my telescope," Tai said holding out his mini telescope.

"Nothing," Matt replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I just have my laptop and cell phone which neither is working at the moment…" Izzy said trying to reboot his computer, again.

"Why did you bring all that high-tech stuff?" Riley asked looking over the smaller boy's shoulder.

"And what do you have?" Izzy retorted putting away his computer and phone.

"Eh?" Digging through his pockets, Riley pulled out his brown leather wallet, a lighter and a pocketknife. "Not much, hey T.K what do you have in that large book bag of yours?"

"I have some chips and candy!" T.K chirped opening his book bag full of junk food.

"You're share some with your darling friend Mimi, right T.K?" Mimi asked making T.K laugh and replying that of course he would share that she didn't need to ask. Mana glanced at everyone, she knew were city kids by the way they acted, they always needed stuff, but they did have their good qualities, some stood out more than others.

"What do you have Mimi?" Tai asked as Mimi opened her bag and took out survival supplies like a compass, first aid kit, rope and the like. Mana couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at this. Why would Mimi, who is pretty much a valley girl, carrying survival equipment? And not even know it? Her ears twitched when she heard Riley softly chuckling at Mimi's behavior.

"Cute." Rolling her eyes at Riley's strange attraction to certain girls, Mana sat down and silently opened her bag without even mentioning it to the others.

She did a mental check of everything she had n here and what she packed to camp.

_Pocketknife – check √_

_Book (Sophie's World) – check √_

_Lighter – check √_

_Notepad and pen – check √_

_Notes on botany – check √_

_Flute – check √_

_Switchblade – check √_

_Leather Gloves – check √_

_Canteen – check √_

Riley looked over at Mana's things, bringing it to the attention of others that Mana was revealing her items. "You still have Mikey's Blade?" He asked picking up the well made, sturdy switchblade testing it out. Within moments the blade was released, reflecting light off its sharpened blade.

"Of course, I've kept it since. Never leave anywhere without it." Lunamon stared at Mana again, something was wrong with that sentence, she just couldn't place it. Mana was indeed a cautious one.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't get near you when you're mad if you carry a blade around!" Tai nervously joked, making Riley laugh handing it back to Mana who stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Nah. During the times I've seen Mana use it, I have not once seen her use it for aggression, but for carving wood or something useful." Riley said laughing when he saw Tai's look of relief. Mana didn't mind, if anything she was glad they were cautious. They had the right to be wary, especially since she is so well reserved you wouldn't be able to guess who or what type of person she is.

"With this and Mimi's items, we should be set for scavenging for food; I think we should also save the food we have, like yours T.K, for emergency provisions. However it would be best if we found more that is non-perishable…." Mana said trailing off in thought till Tai noticed Joe who was trying to call the repairman for the phones, ON the phones.

"I wonder about him sometimes…" Sora mumbled as everyone looked annoyed at Joe's behavior.

"Is he always like this?" Izzy asked Tai who only nodded.

"Mana, Joe's the one with the emergency food!" Riley said pointing to Joe's white bag around his shoulders.

"Joe! Come over here for a second!" Tai shouted as Joe held his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone!?"

"You have the emergency food!" Matt shouted pointing at his bag.

"Oh this?" He asked finally stepping out of the booth. "I only have it to give to Mimi since it was her turn to carry it!" Mana only rolled her eyes as an argument started again with complaining.

"Lunamon, how do Digimon get their food?" She asked trying to decide on if they would need to share the food between them and their Digimon partners or just them.

"We can forge our own food, no worries!" Lunamon replied next to Mana as she watched Mana pack her items again in the same order she took them out.

"Joe how much food do you have?" Mana said as she put her last item back in her bag.

"Enough for three days for everyone not including the Digimon," he said as everyone sat around in a circle.

"Okay, you can take my share since I can forge my own food with the Digimon, which might give everyone a little bit more… However I still say we should limit ourselves to one meal of our food a—," Mana started to explain her idea again till she heard Tai and Agumon already stuffing their faces. "H-hey!" Mana exclaimed blushing at the fact she was being totally ignored. Riley only laughed at his friend's awkwardness around people.

"I'll give up my share too. Unlike you total wimps Mana and I could go days without food and very little water! And near a forest like this, how could we starve?" Riley smugly replied backing up his friend who was silently fuming at Tai's headstrong and impulsive actions. Mana was used to Riley's actions, but Riley could carry on an actual intelligent, reasonable conversation with her. Tai, although acted similar to Riley, he was a bit too dense for her liking. However that didn't change his good leadership skills that Mana noticed within minutes, or his laid-back personality that drew people to him.

"Really?! Wow, I can't imagine going a day without breakfast, lunch and dinner!" T.K said admiring Mana even more as he crawled in front of her.

Mana was a bit taken aback by the young boy's admiration of her. Didn't Riley say he could do it too? She wasn't used to this kind of attention. She gave a weak smile that turned out lopsided almost.

"Where did you guys live to grow up in those conditions? That's quite unhealthy." Joe said making Mana's nervous composure to be overridden by a cold, unwelcoming attitude as she glared at Joe.

"Whether that's unhealthy or not, at least we know not to complain about every little thing and be grateful. You shouldn't comment on one's life when yours is so flawed too." Mana harshly attacked Joe with her verbal remark, shocking the group as she stood and stormed off to the shore away from the group.

"What? All I asked was where she lived to be in that condition." Joe asked more confused at her comment. "What did she mean by my life is flawed?" He asked turning towards Riley.

"Just be careful what you say, Joe, everyone. I'm just warning you, because unlike me, Mana takes her past very personable, and she is a very prideful person overall." Riley said as he glanced at Lunamon heading towards Mana. "Anyway, Mana just not used to being with so many to begin with. So don't take things too personally." Riley finished.

In a few moments, rumbling was heard as Biyomon and the other Digimon growled. "What's wrong, Biyo?"

"Trouble." Dracomon growled bearing his sharp set of teeth. The ground started to shake as water burst from the sandy grounds like geysers throwing the telephone booths aside the beach turning them into scrap metal.

"MANA!" Riley and T.K shouted as Mana was in the danger zone of being crushed by the metal and glass.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shakily shouted as its forehead antenna vibrated giving off a small, weak sphere of water trying to lowly down the debris. Grunting Mana grabbed Lunamon and sprinted off towards the gang, flinching as she put force on her right leg.

"I'm sorry, M-mana…!" Lunamon stuttered apologetically.

Mana smiled down softly at Lunamon, "You're tired and hungry, so of course you won't be a full strength. I'll be here, don't worry Lunamon." Mana smiled down at her pink rabbit-like Digimon.

Looking back up Mana watched as a giant oceanic Digimon raised from the sands, missing the depressed look in Lunamon's eyes. '_Of all the Digimon… Why was I chosen for her? I'm such a coward! __**I **__should be __**protecting you**__, Mana…Not the other way around….' _**(1)**_  
_

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon shouted hovering up higher trying to avoid the sand that was being blown up into the air.

"What's a Shellmon?!" Izzy asked as Joe started too climbed up the rocky wall that leads towards higher ground.

"A Digimon that gets angry for no apparent reason!"

"Guys we need to get to higher grounds!" Joe shouted almost reaching the top of the rocky incline. Shellmon roared blasting a heavy pump of water at Joe knocking him to the ground.

Lunamon froze in her partner's arms as she stared at the colossal Digimon before them. Dracomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon charged towards the attacking Digimon preparing to defend their friends, as Izzy and Matt helped Joe up from the ground. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he energetically fired a ball of fire at the Shellmon.

"Baby Breath—wha?" Dracomon's attack died out as soon as he released it, and sudden fatigued overwhelmed him.

"Spiral Twiste…a…"

"Blue…blaster…."

"Pepper Breath!" Again, only Agumon's attack managed to even reach Shellmon, even if it barely fazed him.

Even more enraged, Shellmon swiped at the four Digimon with his arm. Agumon was the only able to jump out of the way; Biyomon and Gabumon was too hungry and fatigued to move, even Dracomon, whose speed and agility was to at the top of all rookie type Digimon, wasn't able to dodge the obvious attack. **(2)**

Tai, noticing that his friends were in danger and Agumon being the only one able to fight, stepped up to the plate and distracted Shellmon for Agumon to attack. "Over here you oversized seafood!" He shouted as he picked up a metal pole that was blown away from the destroyed phone booths jabbing the giant Champion-level Digimon in his side.

"Tai don't be stupid!" Sora shouted cradling Biyomon in her arms, Riley kneeled down to a panting Dracomon, and Matt had Gabumon lean on his shoulders for support.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Why is Agumon the only one capable of fighting?" Mana asked aloud trying to think back as to what might have caused this predicament.

"He was they only Digimon who ate…!" Riley exclaimed after hearing how hungry Dracomon was.

"Interesting…" Izzy made mental note of this fact, as Mimi shrieked dragging his attention back to the fact Shellmon was hitting them with a strong current of water knocking them back.

"Mana!" Lunamon cried as Mana protected her from the water attack by cover Lunamon with her arms and shielding her from any damage.

"ARGH!"

Lunamon was suddenly overwhelmed with helplessness and fear as Tai was being strangled by Shellmon and Agumon was being crushed under the opposing Digimon's weight. Lunamon's large beady maroon eyes stared at Mana's calm face. The small rabbit Digimon stared in into her human partner's eyes as Mana watch intently at the serious situation before her. Although her face was wiped clean of emotion, she was dying with worry. Even if Mana didn't quite like being with the others, or didn't know them as they did each other, Tai was still a living being, and didn't deserve to die. "TAI!" Mana shouted surprising Lunamon, and everyone, even Tai. This was the first time Mana addressed to anyone of the gang besides Riley, one on one—with their name. "AGUMON! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU BEAT THE OVERSIZED SHELL-FISH AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! ALIVE!" Mana shouted letting the realization of the situation hit Agumon.

"Watch out! He's going to get everyone—ARGH!" Tai yelled at the grip of Shellmon tighten slowly crushing him.

"TAI! NO!!" Agumon yelled trying to get free. '_I have to help everyone! Tai's in danger!'_

"DIGIVOVLE!"

Dracomon stared in awe as Agumon started to glow. He couldn't help but glance at Riley with a smile. '_To think I could do that one day… All because of Riley, too… I'm a lucky dragon.'_

"What's g-going on?!" Tai exclaimed as a bright light glowed from under Shellmon, where Agumon was, making Shellmon remove his hand.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. GREYMON!" In a flash, Agumon transformed into a larger orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown skull-like head gear with horns.

Mana mused to herself. '_A cross between an __Allosaurus__ and a __Ceratosaurus? Interesting…'_

Slamming into Shellmon with its tail, Greymon managed to have Shellmon release Tai. Everyone ran to Tai to make sure he was okay; as Greymon wrestled with the giant shell-like Digimon eventually grabbing it with its horns and tossing it back out to sea. Slowly, Greymon shrunk back into Agumon who collapsed on his rear-end panting. "That was awesome, Agumon! You saved everyone!" Tai shouted hugging his dinosaur Digimon who grinned.

"We should move again, soon. Greymon only _removed_ Shellmon. If we aren't gone by the time he comes back we could be in bigger trouble." Mana said making Tai grin slyly at her, taking her by surprise.

"You were worried, weren't ya? You _do_ care for us… don't cha?"

Riley chuckled as Mana just turned red from embarrassment and stuttered as she turned around crossing her arms. "O-Of Course N-Not! You're-e a vital-l mem-member of this team is all!"

Although as hysterical and rare it was to see Mana get flustered and stuttering, she did have a point, but there was only one problem… "We should start to get going…but," Riley's gazed followed to the debris of broken phone booths.

"Who wants to break the news to Joe?" Matt asked as they just watch Joe trying desperately to call someone, _anyone_.

* * *

Note:

'_Of all the Digimon… Why was I chosen for her? I'm such a coward! __**I **__should be __**protecting you**__, Mana…Not the other way around….' _**(1) **

**Lunamon is a cowardly digimon, and because of her fear she was ended up being protected by Mana which should be the opposite way around. She feels that it was a mistake of her being a chosen digimon and that she is unworthy to be Mana's partner. **

Biyomon and Gabumon was too hungry and fatigued to move, even Dracomon, whose speed and agility was to at the top of all rookie type Digimon, wasn't able to dodge the obvious attack. **(2)**

**Dracomon is an ancient dragon digimon, he slightly resembles Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon. from his line any digimon with "-dramon" in it is related to him. His speed and agility are at the top of the rookie level. Meaning he is one of the fastest rookie digimon around.**

Thank you! R&R please!**  
**


End file.
